


scotch whiskey

by healing



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healing/pseuds/healing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minutes later, when there's a slight, pleasant buzz in Julius' head and Ludger is already slurring his words — Julius knew his precious little brother would be a lightweight — Julius realizes that it's probably going to be a long night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scotch whiskey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nectarimperial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarimperial/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Nicole! I was so, so excited to have the chance to write you a gift! We're obviously the perfect match.
> 
> I wanted to make this perfect because *you're* perfect but in the end, nothing is exactly what I want it to be, so despite that, enjoy your drunken Kresnikcest!!!!

When Ludger's eighteenth birthday rolls around, he asks Julius to take him out to Drellin that night.

"That's quite a ways from Trigleph," Julius smiles, "But Duval is too seedy to start out with. Drellin it is. Your first drink should be a good one, right?"

Ludger beams up at him with all the innocence in the world, which is a little ironic, considering the circumstances, but Julius just ruffles his hair and promises to be back from work earlier than usual.

Birthdays had never been a huge deal until Ludger came into his life. Julius used to never celebrate his— he only does because Ludger insists on making him a tomato omelette for breakfast and his best pasta margherita for dinner, complete with birthday candles. Honestly, how can Julius say no to that?

It's not like drinking is a huge deal, either, but even at eighteen, everything Julius does, Ludger wants to do, too, and this is no exception. So when Julius is back from work, Ludger smiles up at him expectantly. Drellin is just a few trains away.

\---

Ludger's first sip of alcohol — a drink so sweet that Julius would never go for it, himself — has Ludger coughing and sputtering, doubling over until he manages to get a hold of himself. Julius just chuckles and rubs his back as he sits upright again, tilting his head with a fond smile and asking, "Not what you expected?"

"How do people drink this?" Ludger groans, brows knit like he's genuinely confused. It's terribly cute, Julius thinks, and as soon as that thought springs up, he downs another sip of his own drink. It's not like it's the first time he's had a thought as sudden as that, but still, alcohol helps.

"People don't drink alcohol for the taste, little brother," Julius smiles, shaking his head. "Did you really not know what to expect?"

"Well..." Ludger glances off to the side, a light shade of red blooming on his cheeks. He's embarrassed, Julius realizes, and in response, Ludger wraps his hand around his glass and downs the rest of it in just a few gulps. This time, all he does is pull a disgusted face, blindly searching for a glass of water, and Julius is suddenly acutely aware that his palm had never left its spot on Ludger's back. He drops down the dip of his spine — comforting, he reassures himself — before pulling away and smiling again, although it's a bit forced.

He swallows a big gulp of his scotch whiskey, cringes, and orders another.

"Another for me, too, please," Ludger adds. The bartender gives him a small smile and a nod before turning around to set to preparing both of them.

"Another?" Julius asks, a bit concerned this time. "Ludger, you haven't even finished your first. Take it easy, yeah?"

Ludger takes another long sip.

"Now I have," he announces proudly, despite the obvious grimace pulling at his lips. All Julius can do is shake his head again.

Minutes later, when there's a slight, pleasant buzz in Julius' head and Ludger is already slurring his words — Julius knew his precious little brother would be a lightweight — Julius realizes that it's probably going to be a long night.

\---

It takes Julius a good thirty seconds to fumble for the keys to their apartment. He drank much more than he'd planned to, and he has a warm Ludger draped over his shoulders, muffling a giggle into the back of his shirt. Julius doesn't know what's so funny.

"Alright, alright," Julius mumbles, gently chiding, but Ludger just laughs again, dazed and happy. Julius' stomach does this odd little thing that it does sometimes when Ludger is being so hopelessly endearing, but finally, he manages to get the door open, pulling Ludger inside and locking it behind them. Julius is able to stand on even footing, but Ludger all but stumbles his way in. The only thing holding him up is Julius, an arm snaking around his waist before Ludger's knees can give out.

"We should get you to bed," Julius hums, amused. His head is still swimming, and he— he should probably go to bed too. His arm around Ludger's waist is secure, like he doesn't plan on letting go anytime soon. "That's enough celebrating for one night."

"'M not tired," Ludger frowns, burying his head in Julius' shoulder and staying there, a shuddering breath escaping his lips. Julius imagines that his lips taste like alcohol, and suddenly, he wishes he had another drink to down. He'd had more than he'd planned in the first place. Unlike Ludger, it takes Julius a bit longer to get tipsy, let alone drunk. He hadn't meant for it to go this far, but Ludger kept— Ludger kept _doing_ things, and it was just... too much. It looks like the odds are still stacked against him.

"Julius," Ludger breathes, head lulling over his brother's shoulder. Julius brings a hand up to cradle the back of his head with a sigh.

Inhale. Exhale. _He just had too much to drink. He's fine. You're fine._

"What is it?" Julius sucks in a breath, steeling himself. Soon enough, he'll be the one on uneven footing.

"Stay with me. Stay here."

Before Julius can respond, let alone react, Ludger is letting go and stumbling toward the couch, grabbing Julius' shirt in a hapless attempt to ground himself and pulling Julius down right along with him. Julius collapses first with a wince, but then Ludger is sitting on his hips, and.

Julius doesn't know if he drank too much, or if he didn't drink enough. He doesn't know how to handle this.

"Big brother," Ludger breathes, a hand sliding down to caress Julius' cheek. Julius flinches, but he doesn't pull away. How could he possibly pull away from Ludger?

He doesn't have it in him to respond. There's both dread in the pit of his stomach and excitement sending sparks behind his skin, and the latter is more persistent. And that... That just isn't something that Julius can _allow._

They've been playing this game of tag for awhile, Julius knows it. Not just tonight, but— other nights, too, nights when Ludger would stare at him when he didn't think Julius wasn't looking. Then there were times he'd hold his gaze with parted lips just a little too long before saying good night, Julius nodding and turning toward his room with nothing more than his usual smile and a pat to the head.

And this. Then there's _this,_ Ludger's hand fisted in his shirt, eyes lidded, thighs spread over his. Suddenly, Julius' lips are rather dry, and he darts his tongue out to wet them.

"Ludger," Julius swallows thickly, "This is a bad idea. You're drunk. I'm drunk. Let's just... go to bed, and pass this off as a mistake, all right? No big deal."

"What if I don't want this to be a mistake?" Ludger asks. His words aren't so slurred anymore, but his eyes are still glazed over, and he's still nowhere near sober. Julius can tell.

"It _is_ a mistake," Julius attempts, but his voice is weak, unconvincing, and when he tries to move out from underneath Ludger before this can breach the point of no return, Ludger shifts _just so,_ looking right at him as if he knows exactly what he's doing — and he does, Julius knows he does, knows he's not a child anymore — and Julius has to bite back a sharp gasp, breath hitching.

That's when he realizes that neither of them are going anywhere, and with something that sounds like a growl, he grabs Ludger's tie, pulls him in, and crashes their lips together in a clumsy, drunken, disaster of a kiss.

He was right. Ludger does taste like alcohol.

Ludger whimpers and moans into his mouth, wiggling his hips, lips already parted. Julius takes full advantage to slip his tongue inside, ignoring the screams of protest in his head, protests telling him to stop, he's sick, _they're_ sick, Ludger's drunk, he's taking advantage of his _little brother,_ he's disgusting, he's a monster—

Ludger moans his name against his lips, and that's when Julius realizes he's in too deep to stop this. He doesn't want to.

He gives himself up completely, gives himself into it and loosens Ludger's tie while Ludger manages to simultaneously pop Julius' buttons open with shaking hands, somehow managing not to tear them. Julius only realizes Ludger is already hard when he rolls his hips down against his and Julius feels his obvious arousal pressing against him, and— Julius did this. _He_ did this. He made Ludger this hard just by being pressed against him.

That thought is more arousing than it has any right to be. More self-loathing wells up in the pit of his stomach, but Julius pushes it away in favor of rutting up against him, pulling off Ludger's tie and tossing it aside before Ludger, obviously frustrated with the intricacies of undoing Julius' top, gives up on removing it and braces his hands on his chest to keep himself upright as he shifts against him again, grinding down against his thigh with a whine.

"Big brother," Ludger breathes, and Julius is torn between tossing a hand over his eyes to hide the heat on his cheeks and holding his gaze, but he knows he couldn't look away even if he wanted to. Ludger is perfect like this, staring down at him through dark, hooded eyes, head lulling to the side and exposing the flush creeping down his neck. 

Just about all Julius can do is pull him back down by his suspenders to kiss him again before muttering, "You have no idea how much I've wanted to do this. I... I tried to hide it. I did."

He's never this open. He'll probably blame it on the alcohol, later, because they'll need to talk about this, and— Julius can't think about that right now. He gives himself over to what Ludger is so readily offering him, gives himself over to the taste of alcohol on Ludger's tongue. He's at Ludger's mercy, and he can't say he has any complaints about it.

With that confession, there's no room left for doubt that, by now, they really have passed the point of no return. What he doesn't expect is for Ludger to reply, "Me, too... For so long, I-I... _Julius._ Big brother."

"Shh," Julius whispers against his lips, his voice low. "I know. I know. I'm not going anywhere."

They might sound like empty words, but he means them, all the same.

Ludger nods once before sliding back, crawling in between Julius' legs with an arch of his back, and unzipping his pants. He blinks up at him with a coy grin, because he knows exactly what he's doing, and that's _just like_ his little brother, teasing him like this.

"Ludger," Julius breathes, "You don't have to—"

He doesn't know when he got this hard, but his voice betrays him, knees weak. They'd give out in any other position. Ludger just responds by licking his lips and whispering, "I want to. I've wanted to."

And before Julius has the chance to respond, Ludger is freeing his erection, wetting his lips, grasping him with one hand, and leaning in to lick an experimental stripe up Julius' cock, eyes fluttering closed. His pace is slow and deliberate, and when he slides back up to the head and curls his tongue, Julius is already shaking.

" _Ludger,_ " Julius says again, helpless, and it clearly spurs Ludger on, because he opens his eyes, meets Julius' gaze head on, and wraps his pretty, pink lips around him.

Ludger is looking at him like his brother is the only thing he's ever wanted, the only thing that's ever mattered. When Ludger swirls his tongue and goes a little deeper, he _moans,_ moans like he might as well be getting himself off rather than Julius. Like making Julius feel this good is making _him_ feel this good. Julius can tell that he's never done this before, that he's beyond inexperienced, sloppy, but it's perfect because it's Ludger, because it's a shock of black bangs tickling thighs that are already about to buck up off the couch. As he takes him in deeper, Ludger seems to catch on and pins down a thigh with a surprising amount of strength, moaning around his cock again before pulling back to whisper, "So good, big brother."

Julius has never been vocal, but he's quickly realizing that when it's with Ludger, it's different— it's too easy for Ludger to draw out a deep groan. Julius savors every second of this, can't possibly tear his eyes away from him. It's just about the hottest damn thing he's ever seen, Ludger doing this to him, Ludger doing this _for_ him and enjoying it this much.

He can't possibly take in every inch, barely even half, but it's enough, it's more than enough. When Ludger starts bobbing his head and setting a rhythm, whimpering and occasionally glancing up at Julius to gauge his expression, Julius can't believe that the sounds he's making are coming from _him._ This feels like some sort of dream — certainly not the first one he's had, but every little shudder that courses through him is proof that this is real.

"Ludger," Julius warns, more of a gasp than anything else, and Ludger gives his dick one last lap before pulling back and licking his swollen lips, staring right at Julius when he does, well aware that he's putting on quite a show.

Julius swallows again. He was so close, and—

"Big brother," Ludger murmurs, shifting to unzip his own pants. As soon as he does, he climbs up to straddle Julius again, their cocks brushing against each other. The motion makes Julius shudder again, sparks of pleasure prickling his skin and behind his eyelids and _everywhere._

So that's where Ludger was going with this. For someone with no experience to speak of, he certainly seems to know what he's doing when it comes to Julius.

His dick still slick with Ludger's spit, Ludger's lips still cherry red, Ludger _moves_ just as Julius leans in to fist a hand around both their cocks, beckoning Ludger closer. Ludger sits right on his thigh, close enough to make it effortless for Julius' hand to move and for Ludger to cover his hand in turn, pumping their cocks together in a rhythm that doesn't quite match up just yet.

Evident in the way he cries out, Ludger isn't anywhere near quiet, the opposite of Julius, and it's just another endearing thing about him, knowing that Ludger has always been such a soft-spoken person in all other aspects. He moans long and loud when Julius sets the pace for him, whining and whimpering, gasps of _big brother_ and Julius' name in between as he rides his leg. Julius' ears are buzzing, head swimming, mind hazy with pleasure, pupils dark and blown. He pumps his hand faster, harder, reveling in the feeling the warmth of Ludger's hand covering his own and moving with him.

"Ludger," Julius breathes out. "Such a good boy, Ludger," and he's probably still drunk, but he feels more drunk on _this_ than anything else, drinking in all the pleased sounds Ludger's making, his ass grinding down against his leg, his slender, lithe body moving along with both their hands. Between Ludger sucking him off and Ludger _in general,_ Julius doesn't think he can hold out— when he comes, it's all over both their hands, splattering onto their clothes, Ludger's name on his lips as he shakes and trembles his way through his orgasm. Ludger doesn't stop moving, coaxing him through it, and just like that, he's quick to follow— all Julius can hear is his name, _Julius, Julius,_ and that alone has him moaning again until, just like that, Ludger is slumping over him and panting.

They don't speak. Their breathing is heavy and labored, Ludger resting his eyes, and everything seems to go still and silent all at once. Julius doesn't know what to say. What can he possibly say after that?

Several minutes pass before he decides.

"There's no going back, Ludger," Julius murmurs, carding his clean hand through Ludger's hair, soft and soothing. "This is..."

He doesn't know where to go with that. This is _what?_ He can't tell Ludger this is sick; he can't. They'd both liked it, hadn't they? Maybe it had been a mistake, maybe Ludger will regret it when he's sobered up in the morning, maybe, maybe, maybe—

"I wasn't that drunk," is Ludger's reply. His voice is so small, Julius is surprised he can even hear him. "I've wanted this. It was an excuse."

It's too much to swallow. Ludger doesn't know what he's talking about, Julius decides, this was a _mistake,_ this was...

"Please, big brother," Ludger whispers, burying his head in his neck, well aware that Julius must be searching for a response. Julius' hand drops down from his hair to his back. "No more talking."

Silence settles over them once again, and eventually, Julius glances at the clock. 12:04 AM, it reads.

By the time Ludger's birthday is over, he's fast asleep on Julius' chest, disheveled and sticky and messy and perfect and—

Julius sighs.

"What am I going to do with you?"

His tone is both reprimanding and unbearably, indescribably fond. With a small, self-deprecating smile, he allows his eyes to slip shut, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine lots of regrets in the morning that I didn't write.


End file.
